stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chakatan
Chakatan is A Red Stickman With A Light Blue Border And A Yellow Sweater( Dark Red Stickman With A Dark Blue Border Hyper Mode ).He Is the Current Leader Of the Stick Fighters.His Very Kind And Powerful But He Tends To get Distracted and Sometimes Defeated. Orgin Story Chakatan was a very Joyful,Kind and Adventurous Person/Stickman. He usually Explores Places and Stuff but Mosty...He Eats and Enjoys the Wonderful world of TV.One day There was a Strange Enitity that landed on Earth (and spreaded through out the world).This Enitity was the "Star Fragment" Abilities 'Normal Form Abilities ' *He Can Create Diffrent Weapons/Vehicles ( Will not be usable on Chakatan vs Drewstick and when On the Bonus World and Hidden World) *Has A Long Combo Attack *Auto Attacks Enemies ( Boss Fight's Only ) *Has A Very Epic Scarf ( Reminder ITS A SCARF NOT A CAPE ) 'Ultimate Form Abilities' *( Cannot be usable When fighting Drewstick and on the Bonus World and Hidden World ) *Can Blast Powerful Electric Energy *Attacks Are Chained (like Marcstick ) When He's Finished Attacking An Enemy He Attacks Another One *Increased Strenght When Leonide Is In Team *Colors are at a Darker Shade Striker Mode Abilities *Faster Speed Movement ( Maybe even faster Than Stick Nestor ) *He Can now Teleport to Enemies and Tele-dodge attacks *His Combo's are Fast Paced ( His Attacks are Like Mr.Red's ) *Damaged is Lowered ( His A Very Fast Attacker so It Doesnt Matter if His Damage Is Low ) *His Fast Movement Causes Time to move Slow down *Can Summon the Aura Sword *Fire Energy Blasts with your Awesome Powers *Literal Color Change Upgrades * Trivia *Chakatan's Hyper Mode Activated When Leonide and Him Clashed *Chakatan Is Friends With DrewStick And Sthomas *He Is A Very Big Fan Of RHG ( Rock Hard Gladiators ). **One Time He Challenged Alfa ( FLLFFL ) To An RHG and Ultimately Lost **He Tried To Join Some Famous Clans Like ZETABRAND,SOLDIER and CLAN STYLE *#In Zetabrand Since He Has A Scarf He Tried To Join But When It Was Time To Fight he Got beaten Up By Tentionmaru, He Lost A Sparring Match Againts Nhazul And He Got Defeated In Chess By FoxNQ *#In Soldier He Made A Clarifying Round And Got To Join..Until YoYo Acciedently Hit Him With His Yoyo... *#Clan Style Rejected Him Fully And Never Even Reconsired Him *His Very Powerful When It Comes To Gaming *His A Camper At FPS Games *His very known from his sillyness * For The Stick Fighters Version Of Chakatan Click Me!! *He Stole You pie.. *Chakatan ( In Striker Mode ) Can Beat Sticktan In a Race *He Appears Very very late in The Game *He's Only Unlockable on NG+ Mode *He is the most EXPENSIVE Character to be Bought in the Shop ( $ 120,000,000 ) **Even though he appears in the Main Story he is still only Unlocked through an Achievement *In Slush RPG's Bad Ending Chakatan doesnt Make an Appearance **Its due to Chakatan Already having his own Secret Underground Base Located near The StVolcano and Hidden Beneath The Rocket Science Lair..But You'll never find out his Secret Base..EVER... *He really is a Big Fan Of Nhazul and Tentionmaru **And his Based on Them *He will Fight DrewStick In an Animated RHG Battle **Everything about Chakatan makes DrewStick jealous, except the only thing DrewStick is better at than Chakatan is the gaming part. ***This is the 1st Animation that shows Chakatan Transorming into his 2 Transformations ***And this is also The Animation Where Drew and Chak find Bill ( Chak and Shaden's Pet ) ***This is fight is Considered Canonical ( and no one dies :D ) *Chakatan actually Loses his Powers to Draw Anything to Life Because of Nightmare **Nightmare also took the Energy he gained from the Star Fragment ( Which made Chak lose his Hyper Mode and His Ability to Draw things to life *stated earlier* ) *In The Chakatan Vs DrewStick Video : Chakatan admitted he was holding back the whole fight and Drew Replied With " What!? Category:Stick Fighters Category:Fighters With A Sweater Category:Characters With A Main Role Category:Characters With A Transformation Category:Main Characters